fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Emotions Pretty Cure!
Shining Emotions Pretty Cure! is the next gen series of Hikari Tamashi's series Emotional Pretty Cure! The main motifs for this series is Emotions and heros. Plot Shining⭐️Emotions Pretty Cure Episodes Emotional Pretty Cure defeats the Rotten Emperor and the Bad emotions. But one of the Bad emotions escaped and decides to get a bad gang together and stop the Pretty Cure. The new Bad Emotion gang forms and goes straight to defeat the Pretty Cure. Rocko notices that the Bad emotions were coming to destroy the pretty cure, but the Pretty Cure were to old to become Pretty Cure. Kyuti's daughter, Main, figures out that her mom was a Pretty Cure back then and goes with her friends Hark, Lilly, Race, and Sake as they become the next Emotional Pretty Cures, but they are called the Shining Emotions Pretty Cure. * The first three cures to meet is Main, Hark, and Lily. As the story goes on, you meet Race and Sake. Characters Pretty Cure * Kokoro Main/Cure Love: Daughter of Cure Heartly aka. Kokoro Kyuti. 11 years old. Clumsy but entergetic. Stands up for friends and never looks back. As Cure Love, her theme color is Pink and represents the Heart emotion. * Burein Hark/Cure Brain: Daughter of Cure Brainy aka. Burein Kyofu. 10 years old. A lot more braver and nothing stands her way. A lot more smarter than anyone at her school. As Cure Brain, her theme color is Blue and represents the Brain emotion. * Ekusasaizu Lilly/Cure Move: Daughter of Cure Motion aka. Ekusasaizu Gym. 13 years old. Intergetic and hipper and is really fast. She is on the upper class of the track team at her school. As Cure Move, her theme color is Yellow and represents the Motion emotion. * Kimochi Race/Cure Feeling: Daughter of Cure Feel aka. Kimochi Hun. 12 years old. Tougher and shows more feeling than her mom. Has a chance to be a pop star. Her hair is red because of her dad. As Cure Feeling, her theme color is Purple and represents the Feeling emotion. * Aishimasu Sake/Cure Loving: Daughter of Loving Emotive aka. Loving/Aishimasu Mark. 12 years old. Shows that she has more fun than usual. Transforms into a fairy just like her mom. As Cure Loving, her theme color is Red and represents people's emotions. Mascots * Rocko: Mascot for the Shining Emotions Pretty Cure * Ocean: 2 Mascot * Emotion Fairys: Fairys that help the Cures transform Villains * Leader Rotten: Ush,' '''One of the old Bad emotions that becomes the Leader of the new Bad Emotions * '''New Bad Emotions:' To destroy the Pretty Cure and honor their leader Supporting Characters * Commander Bato/Rabu: Commander that helps the cures Items * Emotions Shining App: An app that the cures have on their phones to transform. Only the cures can see the app, nobody else. * Shining Stylus: A stylus that the cures use to do their first finisher attack. The stylus transforms into the healing cards and the protecting crowns. * Emotion Cards: Cards Pretty Cure use to transform into different forms * Healing Cards: Cards that each cure has to heal themselves but only once a day * Protecting Crowns: Crowns that help the cures transform into their super form Locations * Rainbow Kingdom: Home Town for the cures * Every-Step Academy: School for the cures * Super-Show Kingdom: The kingdom that gets destroyed by the Pretty Cure and then gets fixed since the Rotten Emperor was gone Movies * Shining Families! Cross the Border! Emotional Pretty Cure comes back when a strike of light hits them so they are the Shining Emotions age. Shining Emotions and the Emotional Pretty Cures have to stop the Bad Emotions from destroy the dimensions of each other. * Allies with the old evil! Emo Pretty Cure! Now since the Emo Pretty Cure became good. The Leader Rotten decides to turn the Emo pretty cure evil again and he did. Shining Emotions pretty cure has to change the Emo Pretty Cure back to themselves. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Heartly Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries